Phoenix Hopes
by Rinsinya-chan
Summary: Let the fears and griefs burn, and from the ashes rise Phoenix Hopes. Danny is out late at night, lost in an emotional way, feeling over pressured. Who is better to help him than probably the only one able to understand him in the world. Father/son fic.


_Here we are, oh its my new brain child ah ha ha ha! Here, sort of drabblish. I do not own Danny Phantom or anything popular for that matter, I'm tired im going to go pass out now._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I just want to be free of all this false hope and unbearable pain!, _Danny thought silently but little did he know that, as he stood in the dark night that fell on Amity Park, there was someone listening. While this person had no desire to help the boy, she had no choice. So, with small laughter, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke after performing her work. Danny's ghost sense went off just as she was gone and he looked around cautiously. Seeing no one immediately, he turned and walked down the street, away from his home, to search for the ghost that was not there.

It was dark, it being one of the small sparsely lit streets of the city, and not a single hint of conscious life could be seen. At midnight everyone was already asleep, tucked away warm with, most likely, pleasant dreams. This would occasionally interrupted by the barking of a dog or the almost screeching sound of an alley cat fight, or even the rustle of leaves against each other in the warm summer breeze. Despite all of that it still held a melancholy feeling that was threating to pull Danny over the edge.

After a good few minutes of searching he stopped, and sat down on a bench, as if he were just waiting for someone to come find him. Of course, he did hold this hope that someone, even dash, would happen down the street and stop to confront him. Yes, even now he would not mind the jeering comments, that were always so weakly formed, of the jock, but he had a hint of inkling that he would not even be given that small grace. Instead, he leaned back and closed his eyes, maybe hoping to get some rest, but if he truly wanted that he would just return home. However, Danny held no desire to return to that oppressing place with his sister's pushiness for him to go beyond his limits, or his parents, at least his mother, being disappointed because he is not good enough for them.

"Again!" He shouted, without meaning to, out loud, as his ghost sense went off only fifteen minutes after before. He leaned forward and half-heartedly transformed to Phantom, while continuing to speak, "I don't know who you are, but just come out so we can get this over with."

A deep voice spoke behind him, "Frankly, I do not have a clue as to what you are talking about, Daniel. This is my first time in this part of town all day."

_Vlad_, Danny thought viciously, he did not need this tonight, more down put, more pain, but he dutifully kept up his careless façade. He stood up slowly, almost as if he were stiff with old age, and continued on into the banter, "Not surprising, a rich self-centered fruit loop avoiding the bad side of town. Care to tell me why you're here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" He replied, and Danny noticed that the older half-ghost was still in his human form and as relaxed as if he were chatting with an old friend, "What is someone your age doing out all alone at this time?"

"I can take care of myself, thank you."

"I am completely aware but a certain someone tells me there is a problem that ails you, a bout of depression, am I correct?" He approached Danny who backed away quickly into the grass of a park.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Danny suddenly felt panicked, _how could he know what is going on in my life, oh my god, why is he even asking!? _He then barked out, "How do you know?"

Vlad chuckled, "What could I possibly know if there is nothing wrong?"

_He's just playing mind games_, Danny reassured himself before continuing, "Why are you here then? Why would this person tell you of all people!?"

"I can't be for sure, but the most probable reason is that I am the only other half-ghost in all of existence."

"Stop being cryptic, that does not matter, how could you possibly help?!" Danny regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth.

Vlad, on the other hand, jumped on them, "Help? Well, I suppose are little hero does have a bit of an ailment by depression."

"Why don't you just degrade me and be on your way, like everyone else!" More reget hit him.

The older ghost's expression went into one of shock at this statement, but soon dissolved into soft concern. He slowly approached Danny, stopping only momentarily when the boy flinched back and then continued to rest his hands on thin shoulders. He looked into Danny's eyes, searching for something, fear, or maybe hope? While he found the fear all signs of hope seemed to be lost from the boy, and this tore at Vlad strangely. He never knew of the ridicule the boy faced, so now a heavy guilt nestled itself into the pit of his stomach.

"Daniel," He spoke softly, as if afraid to scare off the distressed boy, "I am not here to degrade you, nor do I want to fight with you, only to help you. That is why I am here. Do you understand?"

Danny was silent, but he offered the older a small nod.

Vlad continued on into a lecture, "I can see that you are not who you once were. There is no hope left in you right now, but I want to restore that. I look at you now and I know that you will come back, and you will fight again because your will is still there. While it might seem as if I once hated you, that is not the case, Daniel, I was jealous of the hope you held in you and how you could pass it on to others. You have a gift, and I want nothing more than for it to return to you."

Something snapped in Danny's mind at these words. Finally, someone who truly cared for his wellbeing had come, even if his old nemesis and the dam of pressure finally broke. Tears that he had not cried in a long time came and streamed down his cheeks and small hiccupping sobs escaped from him. Shame flamed on his face as he realized the weakness he was showing, but Vlad did not say a word, only pulling the boy into a comforting hug. He would have never done this a few years ago, but now at eighteen, Danny had matured, and he needed comfort from someone who did not want something in return for once. He rubbed his hand lightly over the boys shoulder blades which heaved up and down from the boys- no young man's harsh and uneven breaths.

"You can go ahead and let it out", Vlad whispered, "Just remember that I am going to be here for you from now on, and if I am not here than you have your family, and they love you so much."

"I know they do, but sometimes I need to escape from them", Danny hiccupped.

"They may pressure you, but Daniel that is what all families do; mine did the same when I was young."

Suddenly burst out into laughter, but he was still crying, so he almost seemed to have lost it if Vlad hadn't known better, "What is it, Daniel?"

"To- to think th-that I nev-er thought you h-had a family", Danny choked out.

Vlad laughed a bit himself, strangely not minding the insult from the teen. Instead he pulled away to hold Danny at arm's length and examine him critically. He was happy to see that the young half-ghost's eyes shined once again and he held happiness in his face. The rich man then asked, "I assume that you do not want to go home tonight?"

Danny shook his head and mumbled, "I might go to Tucker's house, but he's away at college . . ."

He trailed off and looked around a bit hopelessly, making Vlad laugh and offer, "Why don't you stay at my home tonight, you may have my guest room?"

Danny nodded this time and let Vlad drive him back to his home in Amity Park.

"~~~')-*-0-*-('~~~"

Almost an hour later, Vlad sat at his desk, having settled Danny in and with his paper work still to be done, he picked up his pen. It had been a long day, and it was all wrapped up in the lovely bow of Daniel's emotional breakdown. It was not that he minded though, the boy had needed a shoulder to cry on, and he was almost a son to Vlad. He felt a need to care for the raven, and to show him that he actually was a good man now and that he had long left behind the ideals of ruling over people.

When Desiree had appeared in his office two and a half hours earlier, he had been annoyed, but when she had told him of Danny and his problem he had dropped everything to go to him. He had not regretted his actions in the least, in fact he was glad to have him in his home tonight were he could keep an eye on the not-so-depressed-anymore half-ghost, and make sure that nothing else went wrong.

He looked down at the form he was supposed to be filling out. He was not surprised to find it unfinished, but he was surprised to see that on the line labeled 'Bill Number' He had written two words. He stared at them in disbelief, wondering when he had done it. He must be tired, so he shook his head and turned out the desk lamp. He then got up to leave, but before he left he looked back on the paper that had written on it; _Phoenix Hope. _

_Fin._

_Please please please Review, and i will love you for ever and be your friend, ah ha ha ha! Also if you guys want, i will make a sequel, but i will only do one-shots because i have a tendency to take forever to update progressive stories. Anyway, this is loosely based off a song i wrote once, and please R&R  
_

_Dutifully_

_Rin-chan_


End file.
